Snowed In
by GlambertDiva534
Summary: When Elsa accidentally finds herself stuck in a snow ditch in the middle of a snowstorm, Jack might know just how to warm her up.


***I don't own anything**

** *Rated M for shameless smut, language, and drinking. You've been warned. **

Snowed In

"You gotta be fucking kidding me!" Elsa cursed. She reached out and punched the steering wheel, holding back the future curses.

"Whoa chill out babe, I don't think I ever heard you curse before." Elsa's cheeks began to grow warm with fury yet embarrassment as the senior slowly turned and met her boyfriend's perfectly smug grin.

"Do you know what just happened?" she screeched.

"Obviously you don't know how to drive. It looks like you fell into a snow ditch and some snow fell on your car." Jack smirked.

"Shut up! I was so certain I was going to reach Arendelle in less than two hours! And to top it all of, I think the engine gave up on us! We're screwed! Now how are we supposed to get to Anna's for winter break?" Elsa whined.

"It's not so bad…." Jack assured.

"Not bad? WE'RE STUCK IN A FREAKING DITCH THAT WE CAN'T GET OUT AND THE HEATER IS ABOUT TO DIE! HOW IS THIS NOT BAD?" Elsa practically screamed.

"Quit whining! Let's see how bad it looks." Jack exclaimed, rubbing his ears. As Elsa crossed her arms and fell against her seat, Jack grabbed his gloves and hat and prepared to open the door. Yet when he jiggled the knob he paled and grabbed his head.

"Fuck!"

"What? What's wrong?" Elsa exclaimed.

"The freaking door won't open! There's too much snow!" Jack announced, falling back into his own seat. Elsa let out a desperate groan and covered her hands.

"WHY?"

"Never question Mother Nature. Here, I think I know what can ease all that tension." Jack smirked. Elsa lifted her head and her eyes grew huge as Jack reached behind his seat and withdrew a clear bottle that looked half drained.

"What the heck is that?" Elsa stammered.

"Good old Russian vodka, I stole it from my boss's drawer." Jack popped off the lid and took a swig. Elsa could only stare.

"You stole that? And you have it with you all this time?" she whispered.

"No I asked North if I could have some. Loosen up babe, you look like you need this." Jack teased.

Elsa rolled her eyes and snatched the bottle from his hand. Jack leaned back and watched with a large smile as his innocent girlfriend brought the bottle to her nose and shuddered. Never in her eighteen years did she try a sip of this drink. And wasn't it illegal to carry alcohol in a car when you were underage?

But now that Elsa thought about it, they were trapped in a snow ditch….and the heater was doing a poor job of keeping them warm...

"Oh screw it!" Elsa sighed and titled her head back, taking a good swig. Jack let out a whistle as Elsa swallowed down the burning alcohol and shook her head.

"Wow! That definitely turned me on!" she sputtered.

"Who needs the heater now?" Jack chuckled. Elsa giggled and took the bottle. She took another swig. A few moments later she laughed and leaned in to kiss her boyfriend.

"Wow that was…..wow!" she muttered against his lips. Jack suddenly took the bottle away and cupped her hot cheek. They kissed again before Jack pulled back and gave his girlfriend a daring wink.

"Well since we have no choice but to wait for help…" he nudged his head to the back.

Elsa gasped as Jack turned and crawled to the back of the car. Giggling, she followed after him until they were both sitting in the back, their arms clinging to one another and their lips locked in a series of drunk, vodka-tinted kisses.

"I love you babe," Jack whispered as he held Elsa's face in his hands and kissed her deeply. Elsa groaned in response to his boldness and suddenly she felt her body dip forward. Jack draped one arm around her waist and pulled her to so that she was laying on his chest and holding onto his shoulders.

"And I love you," Elsa purred, her tongue slipping out and licking the edges of his lips deliciously. His fingers came to her head and stroked through her neat French braid. As she kissed him, Elsa suddenly felt her hair fall loose from its braid and frame her face. Suddenly it wasn't just the two swigs of vodka that were making her flush….

Sitting up abruptly, her legs draping around his waist, Elsa's trembling hands came up to the buttons of her winter coat. She began to undo each and every one while Jack 's hands skimmed her small waist and reached the elastic waistband of her skirt, the tips of his fingers stroking her warm bare skin.

Her heart felt like it was on steroids as Elsa shrugged off her coat and sat in her comfy woolen sweater. Before she could yank off her sweater, Elsa flushed when Jack propped himself up and did the honor himself. Her sweater fell over the front seat.

"Hmmm is that the one I brought you?" Jack licked his lips at her dark, midnight blue silk bra. Elsa winked playfully as Jack grabbed her and flipped her over onto her back. He hovered over her and kissed her lustfully as Elsa grabbed his biceps and slipped her tongue into his mouth, her skin flushing from her neck to her arms and lower. She lifted herself up and let her hips brush against his.

"Oh yes!" Jack groaned as Elsa's tongue took total control in his mouth. While she gladly tasted him, he felt her hands come down and fumble with his belt. Elsa pulled back and blinked up at him innocently.

"Next time don't offer me the vodka." she giggled, her hand slipped. Jack 's eyes gleamed as he snatched the bottle and uncorked it. He brought the mouth to Elsa's lips and she took a delightful swallow before he knocked back a shot himself.

"Feeling hot yet?" Jack whispered, his lips returning to hers.

"Oh yes…but you can do better Jack dear. Is that the best you can do?" Elsa stammered. Jack 's lips moved to her chest, where sure enough Elsa discarded her bra.

"How about now?" Jack whispered as he blew a hot gust of air along Elsa's left breast. Elsa gasped loudly and her hands gripped at his hair as Jack smirked cruelly and took her hard nipple into his mouth.

_Oh shit! Oh freaking shit he's….._ Elsa thought as she began to tremble. His hot breathe on her breasts were making her combust. Something warm and flushed pooled in her belly and traveled lower. When his teeth gently tugged at her nipple she cried out his name.

"Jack! That's…..oh!"

"That's what baby?" Jack seethed as he swirled his tongue along her wet breast. Elsa could only moan and pray that he was not stopping any time soon.

"Don't….." she whispered out as she bit her lips to suppress the desperate pleas. When Jack moved to her other breast she was already flushed and choking on her pleas. Her hands reached frantically for his boxers yet Jack pulled up and grabbed her wrist.

"I don't think so, I'm still not done with you. You shouldn't have provoked me." he chuckled.

Elsa closed her eyes and pressed the back of her hand to her sweaty forehead. Jack though was not going to let her take her break, for the moment she opened her eyes he was hooking his fingers into the waistband of her skirt and pulling it down.

"Please….." Elsa whimpered. Jack reached out and pecked a gentle kiss on the corner of her lips as his hands yanked down her wet panties.

"These are definitely new." Jack smirked as he peeled off her panties until they hung at her ankles.

"An early birthday present." Elsa said. Before Elsa could comply his fingers stroked her wetness and he licked his lips hungrily.

"Oh yes,"

"Jack …."

Dipping low, Jack trailed a series of hot kisses down Elsa's flushed skin and over her navel. When he reached her thighs he urged her legs apart and dipped his head in between them.

_Holy crap holy crap I….oh shit his breathe is so… _Elsa closed her eyes and let out a strangled moan as Jack 's lips brushed against her thighs. Her shaky fingers were stroking through his hair and she was struggling not to flush and melt right there.

"So sweet," Jack murmured against her.

"Jack please….I want you…please!" Elsa choked out. Jack 's lips brushed against her teasingly before he let his tongue take control.

"Aaaahhhh yes! Fuck yes!" Elsa groaned as her hands left his hair. She gripped his shoulders as his lips tasted her greedily. Her climax was coming dangerously close…..

"Jack…Jack I think I'm…..aaaahhh yes!" Elsa cried out as she threw her head back as her climax reached and she let herself shatter and break. She closed her eyes and struggled to get her breathing back as Jack moved up and nuzzled her nose.

"Babe?" he whispered. Elsa's eyes flew open.

"Why did you stop?" she growled. Jack 's eyes widened before he gave her a dangerous smile. Holding himself with one hand, his other hand came to his boxers.

"Because Elsa babe I have something you'll find more…pleasurable." he whispered. Elsa gasped as Jack tugged off his boxers and lowered himself onto her. Elsa closed her eyes and smiled weakly as his teeth lightly nipped her bottom lip. She gave a pleased giggle as Jack moved his hips and his hard erection pressed against her.

"Open your eyes babe." Jack whispered into her ear. Elsa opened her eyes and blinked up at the icy blue orbs. She moaned lightly and arched her hips greedily. Her eyelids were fluttering as Jack grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. He closed his own eyes and Elsa suddenly felt him slip inside her and something inside her snap.

"Argh!" Elsa cried out as he grinded himself inside her. When he groaned out her name and pressed into her, Elsa opened her eyes and gave him a weak smile as Jack kissed her lips. She barely noticed when he slipped out and thrust into her, this time harder.

"Yes…yes Jack!" Elsa cried as Jack pushed himself in quickly and just as fast pulled out of her.

The pain was quickly starting to fade and pure pleasure replaced it as Elsa welcomed his thrusts and found herself grow tight. He was picking up his pace with each thrust and Elsa threw her head back against the bundle of clothes that she laid on.

Seconds later, while he was still continuing his thrusts, Elsa felt his fist curl in her hair and he bent his head down and he took one of her nipples into his mouth. When he tugged, Elsa's head snapped back and she cried out at the sensation.

"Jack!" she gasped, gripping his shoulders so hard that her nails dug into his clothes. He was damned lucky he was not naked, or he'd surely get the bruises.

Groaning loudly, Jack pulled away and clamped his teeth together. Sweat streaked his forehead and he was breathing heavily, his chest rising and fall as he pressed himself into Elsa's breasts and they touched foreheads. She could feel him wanting to come inside her yet she felt so sore yet blissful. Kissing him on his trembling lips, Elsa nodded as Jack shattered and cried while his own climax took over.

When he filled her, Elsa brought his face against her chest and smiled lustfully as a panting Jack snuggled inside her and they remained laying on the back seat for a few brief moments. With a long, delightful sigh Elsa opened her eyes and turned to the windows.

Her eyes suddenly grew huge and she jolted up so high that almost hitting her head on the roof of the car.

"Jack! Look at the windows!" she squealed. Jack pulled up from on top of her and glanced around. All four windows of the car were misted. Jack turned to his girlfriend and Elsa's lips curved into a smile before she broke down into laughter.

"Oh boy! We're such lovebirds!" she giggled as she began to look around for her clothes. Jack 's smile grew as Elsa pulled on her sweater and Jacket. Her hair was undone and fell over her face. He reached out and pushed the fallen strands behind and Elsa took the opportunity to give him a playful peck on his wrist.

"Well now that we've definitely warmed how about we call Kristoff and ask him to get us out for this hole?" she suggested.

"I think that's a great idea." Jack reached out and nuzzled her neck as Elsa grabbed her phone and began to dial her sister's boyfriend.

"Speaking of heated windows...do you think Kris will ask about it?" Jack asked.

"I don't think so," Elsa shrugged.

"Babe...I think he knows very well that your heater IS broken." Jack suddenly grinned and Elsa's head snapped up in shock. Laughing, Jack grabbed her and Elsa cursed.

"This is the last time I'm driving with you anywhere!" Elsa laughed as she looked up and Jack bent down to kiss her on the lips.


End file.
